Captured and Broken
by Haefaciel
Summary: Zuko finally captured the Avatar and is rewarded Katara as his unwilling concubine... Dark Zutara. Bondage/Rape. DON'T READ if you're offended by rape scences. I warned you. 1st fanfiction. Enjoy my epic failure at a Zutara fanfic! XD
1. Rejection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I only worship it. A lot**.

Katara woke up on a giant, crimson bed clothed in only a plain, white nightgown. Wondering where she was and how she got there, memories of the previous night flooded her mind. Prince Zuko had ambushed her and her friends and captured them. When Katara got up off the bed, she discovered that she had a handcuff around her right wrist and a three foot chain connecting the handcuff to the bed frame.

"You're not planning on escaping now, are you Katara?" Prince Zuko asked. "Because you aren't going anywhere tonight," he smirked suggestively as he made his way toward her.

"Where am I and where are my friends and my brother?" Katara demanded.

"You're in the Fire Nation Palace and your friends are in prison. You should be thankful you're here with me instead of in prison." Zuko replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Katara asked fearfully.

"I mean to say that with the capture of the Avatar and my honor restored as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, my father has given me my very own concubine. You should be honored. It would be a shame for such beautiful flesh to waste away in prison." Zuko explained.

Katara gasped in shock. "I'm to be your sex slave? How is that an honor? There isn't any honor in sleeping in bed with a man I'm not married to."

"There is no shame in pleasure, Katara, and I assure you, there is no other woman I would want to sleep with then you." He whispered in her ear seductively.

An involuntary shiver rolled down her spine as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you, Katara, you will enjoy this." He growled as he kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Zuko, no!" Katara shouted at him and tried to push him away. Although she managed to stop Zuko's kiss, she wasn't able to escape his grip.

Zuko glowered at her. "You can make this easy, or you can make it difficult, but I'm not leaving until I've had my way with you!" Although Zuko didn't shout at her, his tone made it pretty obvious that his temper was rising.

"You can't even escape this room, because the door will only open if I firebend, and I have no intention of letting you out any time soon. So, I'd suggest you cooperate now, or I'll chain your other wrist to the bed and take you by force." Zuko growled.

"Then I guess you'll have to take me by force if you want your way." Katara hissed at him.

Zuko released her and walked over to the chest at the foot of the bed. He opened the chest and took up another handcuff with a three foot chain attached to it and smiled devilishly at Katara. "I've always thought bondage was kinky."

Katara glared at the Prince as he pushed her onto the bed and shackled her other wrist to the bedpost. "You're twisted, Zuko." She spat.

"At least I was generous to give you room to move your arms in case you change your mind, Katara." Zuko remarked lewdly.

Zuko sat up on the bed and proceeded to take off him armor and he threw it to the ground with a clatter. He pulled off his boots and socks as well as his shirt until all he has left on was his pants.

As Zuko was undressing himself, Katara curled herself into a ball as best she could with the shackles attached to her. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	2. Submission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I only worship it. A lot.**

Zuko saw Katara attempt to protect herself from his advances when he had the delicious idea of burning her gown off. Katara saw the lustful glint in his eye and gasped in fear. She tried to yank the chains off her wrists even though she knew it was futile. Zuko grinned wickedly as he set Katara's gown on fire watching the flames lick her body. Upon realizing that Zuko had set her clothes on fire, Katara uncoiled herself from her ball and the Prince pounced on her, straddling himself on top of his naked prisoner.

"I told you escape was futile. Don't worry though, Katara. I'll still give you the chance to accept me." The Prince purred.

Before Katara could respond, Zuko had already begun attacking her throat with savage kisses. Upon feeling Zuko's hot lips against the sensitive spots of her neck, she released an involuntarily gasp of pleasure.

"Like that did you?" Zuko murmured in her ear. "Well, there's much more to come."

Katara writhed beneath the Prince, fearful of what horrible deeds he would do to her. She wanted to run, to get as far away from him as she possibly could, but she was shackled to the bed and the only way she'd be able to escape was for Zuko to release her and she knew he wouldn't. Tears started to stream down her cheeks realizing the horrible situation she was in. Zuko had every intention of taking her by force.

Zuko proceeded to pin her wrists to the bed to stop her writhing and attacked her throat with his hot lips, harshly sucking on the skin to break the blood vessel underneath. Hearing Katara's gasp of pain, he continued licking his away to her right breast to the spot over her heart where he bit and burned her to mark her as his. Katara gave a bloodcurdling scream of agony as the Prince bit and burned her tender skin. He then sat up and grabbed the chains around her wrists and melted them. Pulling the shortened ends around the head board, he smelted them together so that Katara was unable to use her arms to try to protect herself.

When Zuko removed himself off of her to take off his pants, Katara kicked him in the stomach with all her might. To her surprise, she managed to knock Zuko onto the floor. Fuming, Zuko stood up and growled dangerously, "You're going to regret that, water witch." In fear, Katara curled her legs around herself attempting to protect her virginity from the ruthless firebender.

After removing his pants, Zuko proceeded to pry Katara's legs apart to expose her entrance.

In a last ditch effort to save herself, Katara begged, "PLEASE, Zuko, don't do this! I beg you, please don't!"

"I gave you the chance to cooperate, however, you're being difficult, and I'm not leaving until I've had my way with you!" With that, Zuko thrust himself deep inside of her, causing Katara to whimper at the feel of being violated. Thrust after thrust, Katara's body betrayed her by reveling in the pleasure while her mind tried valiantly to block it out, but it was useless, she couldn't ignore how it felt even though she sure as hell didn't want Zuko to know her body enjoyed it. She stifled her gasps and moans, but Zuko wasn't going to give up until she screamed for him. She squirmed underneath him, trying to kick him off of her again, but the combination of Zuko's weight on top of her and her wrists chained to the bed prevented her from escaping this torture of her mind and body.

"I'll be sure to make you scream my name, Katara, whether you like it or not," Zuko growled to her with a lecherous smirk. Katara's eyes widened in fear because she knew Zuko had every intention of making her scream.

Zuko placed his hands over her thighs and sunk his nails into her flesh. Katara felt his fingernails puncture her skin and let out a gasp of pain. She then felt the flames lick her thighs where Zuko's hands held her down and tried not to scream.

"Scream for me, waterbender, if you want the pain to stop!" Zuko cackled.

The longer Katara let the flames lick at her thighs, the harder it become for her to not scream in agony.

"Say my name, and I'll stop burning you." Zuko suggested.

At that moment, she couldn't stand the pain of the flames anymore. "Zuko! Stop! Please stop burning me!" Katara cried in agony as tears rolled down her face again. Immediately, Zuko stopped burning her, but he didn't remove his hands from her. Instead, he gripped her hips and continued to thrust inside her again and again. Tears continued to stream down her eyes as she gave into defeat. She let her body go limp, giving up the struggle, letting Zuko take her thrust after painful thrust. Maybe if she let Zuko have his way, he would eventually leave her alone.

"Wise choice, Katara. Give into me and I won't hurt you any more than necessary." Zuko purred in victory.

"You're a monster, Zuko." Katara hissed in disgust.

Zuko's hold on Katara slackened slightly, but he still held her firmly in place.

After what felt like hours, Katara felt, to her disgust, Zuko release his salty essence inside of her. To her horror, she saw Zuko drew in a deep breath and blew steam out of his nostrils and ears, and she feared he was going to use the steam to burn her again, but the steam didn't touch her, all she felt was the heat. All Zuko was doing was releasing the rest of the heat pent up inside his body after his climax. To her relief at last, she felt Zuko finally leave her body and get off the bed to retrieve his clothes. After Zuko had dressed, he walked over to the head of the bed and melt the shackles around her wrists, freeing Katara from her imprisonment of sexual assault. Without a word, Zuko firebent the door open and left the waterbender alone to her thoughts.

**AN: Since I had some plantar warts removed from BOTH my feet and they HURT like HELL, I thought I'd spend some time revising Chapter 2. I wanted to add some more of the violence of Zuko's rape of Katara. I also went around and changed some of the wording to my sentences in this chapter. If you like what I revised, PLEASE review! I'll love you for it!**


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I only worship it. A lot.**

Katara sat in silence after Zuko's departure. She was now burned and bruised from the rape and on the verge of emotional collapse. If she wanted some relieve from the physical pain, she had to heal herself. Katara made her way to the washroom that was adjoined to the bedroom and turned on the faucet of the bathtub. If anything, maybe a pleasant soak in her natural element would ease her body's aches and pains. As she cleansed herself, she bent the water to heal the bruises and burns she received from Zuko. However, she could not completely heal the burn on her chest right above her heart. The skin there was charred to a crisp and must have been a third degree burn.

"No wonder it hurt like hell, he was basically trying to burn my skin off. " Katara mused. "Now I'll have a permanent scar on my chest marking me as Zuko's." She cringed at the thought.

Once she finished cleansing the physical muck of rape off herself, she found another nightgown in the linen closet and dressed herself. She tore the soiled sheets off the bed and replaced them with fresh, clean sheets. Once she was finished changing the sheets, Katara crawled into bed hoping that the sweet oblivion of sleep would help ease the pain in her head temporarily.

As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, she realized that there was no way she would completely heal from the scar of being raped by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. It would always be a shameful, emotional scar for her. Then Katara thought about her future. Was she to the brutalized by Zuko every night for who knows how long? Would he keep raping her to the point where she could become pregnant from sexual assault? Conceiving a child out of rape has got to be the worst problem she would possibly have to deal with.

"I wish I was in jail with my friends instead of being Zuko's sex slave. Anything, even jail, has to be better than being raped by your enemy."

With that final thought, Katara started to weep and only when she had cried herself hoarse was she able to fall into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note: I'm personally really pleased with this last chapter. I know it's extremely short, but since I don't know much, if anything, about how a girl's reaction after rape would be, I had to improvise. I wanted the story to end on a tragic note and I think I got it pinned down. This was my first shot at writing about rape and since I lack a sex life, I had to work with what I've read in other fan fiction lemons. I hope I made the rape sound believable. Oh well, it was still fun for me to write anyway! **

**~*UPDATE*~**

**Author's Note: I welcome my readers to review. To be honest, I don't care what you say. Give me criticism, flames, love, whatever. I just request that you not be obscene. Taking the time to review would make me happy and so please give me your opinions. I want to thank my reviewer **just sayin' **for her AWESOME reviews. I love you muches! :D**

**Also, I AM NOT writing a chapter four because, well, I don't have much of a plot to work with, lol. This story just sprung into my head one day and I thought it would be fun to write. It didn't have much to start with anyway and I don't want to disappoint my readers by continuing it into being something boring after the highlight of all the action happened. Sorry for the disappointment, but FIN means FIN. :(**


End file.
